Dark Love
by ChinaDollBaBy123
Summary: Complete!Tifa has a bad habit, Vincent has a secret, Aeris, Yuffie, Sid and Barret leave for a mission, Cloud finds something disturbing as unknown scars appear on Tifa. Sad, Romantic, a bit Funny. REALLY rated M!
1. Introduction

Tifa still likes Cloud, but Cloud only likes Aeris. Vincent needs to keep a little secret from everyone, but the only person who knows is Tifa. Feelings will be hurt and new feelings will develop as the story continues. VinTif it's my first story so don't leave bad reveiws!


	2. A New Job

Sorry, all of my other stories were somehow deleted (weird...) and now I have to start over. Crap-ness.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from FF7. Geeze, Life stinks.

Chapter 1:

---

"Where... where am I?" Tifa shook her head and looked around in the heavy mist. She felt something soft beneath her hands and looked down, "A patch of flowers?"

The girl hesitantly stood up, looking around once more. She saw a figure in the distance and ran twards it, immedeately recognizing who it was. "Cloud!" Tifa called, watching him look over his shoulder at her.

She was a few feet from him now, and she stopped to catch her breath as he smiled at her. "Tifa..." he sighed, his words echoing through her ears. She looked up and her dark eyes widened at him.

Cloud quickly thrust something cold and hard into her stomach. Glaring at the blade he had just put inside her gut, she gasped as a stream of blood ran from her mouth and abdomen.

"Cloud..." she started before he pulled the blade back to him. Tifa heard an evil laugh behind him and saw Aeris in a long black dress, holding out long plum fingernails to him.

The blonde's blue eyes turned red and he frowned, spinning on his heel and walking to his love while dragging his crimson stained sword, leaving Tifa behind.

"Why--" she asked, a single cold ear trickling down her cheek and onto the flowers, making it stone ground before her face met it. She lie there bleeding to death, her face paleish blue as Aeris and Cloud disappeared in a black orb, Aeris's laughing still filling the air.

Tifa closed her eyes and sobbed until her death, trying to call out to him with her mind, "_Don't leave me..._"

---

Tifa sat up in her cold bed, soaked with sweat. She put a hand on her warm forehead and looked at the red numbers on her alarm clock that read 6:00. She kicked off the sheets and swung her legs over the bedisde, "Not again..."

Her brown eyes looked up at the two bed next to hers where Aeris and Yuffie slept, but they were already empty and the blankets were folded nicely at the foot of the matress.

Tifa stood and walked into the bathroom, taking off her too-big-white-T-shirt and black underwear that Yuffie had bought for her at Victoria Secret and stumbled into the cold shower.

The adolesent sighed sadly and washed her body, hearing some of her comrads quarreling downstairs:

A tall, buff black man with a handful of baggage was trying to open the door with his big boot just as another man came out smoking a cigaratte.

"Sid! You know your not supposed to smoke inside!" squealed Yuffie, a spunky young girl with short black hair. The one named Cid looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, "I can do whateva I feel like, Missy." and took a long puff and blew it at her, causing her to cough.

Cid chuckled and headed to help the other man at the door, "Like some help Barret?" he asked, receiving a glare from his friend.

"I'd really **like** you to put out that cigarette Cid, and help me with these bags." he cocked his head to the luggage he was trying to lift. Cid smirked and held up a bag, "I got all I need."

Barret made a face at the one bag he was holding and opened the door sucessfully just as a girl with copper hair and green eyes walked in with another small bag in each hand.

"Cid! Put that out NOW!" she ordered sternly at the pilot, walking over to him. "No way, Aeris." Cid growled. Aeris growled back until they all heard a _BANG!_ then a _ZIIIIP!_ , making Cid's ciggarette fall to the floor in pieces.

A tall man with long raven hair in a bandana with a long red cloak stood holding out a gun wtih smoke rolling out of the barrel, "I believe she said to put it out, Cid." he said in a calm, low voice.

They all blinked at the man in disbelif, "Vincent! Good Gods man! I almost pissed my pants-- Friggin hell!" Cid stuttered. Their glances shifted when they noticed a blonde skid into the room with a screeching noise coming from his boots.

"What the--! Tifa is gonna kill you, Vin!" the blonde gasped at the hole in the wall, his blue orbs nearly popping from their sockets. Vincent put his gun back in the holder and sat down, "Wasn't my fault."

"Cloud, it's okay!" Aeris assured him as he felt a sweatdrop slide down his head. "Aw man! Tifa is so gonna kill me!" Cloud wailed, tugging at his hair.

Aeris came over and touched his shoulder, making him turn to her with red cheeks. "I said it's okay, Cloud. Calm down." he sighed and nodded to her, going over to help Barret with the bags.

They all left Vincent sitting on the couch with his arms crossed as a long chocolate-haired girl ran down the steps two by two in a white towel. She looked around, soaking wet, until her gaze fell upon Vincent.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, but the ex-turk only shrugged, "Unno." Tifa wrinkled her forehead before glancing at the gaping hole in the wall. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed, running over to the wall as Vincent finally noticed her being.

"What the fuck happened here!" she screeched. The gunman shrugged again as if she chould see, "Unno." Tifa swung her head around and walked over to him. "I know it was you! Why the hell are you shooting that thing in my house!"

Vincent looked away and didn't answer her. She made a face and headed upstairs as Cloud walked back in and took a big gulp.

"Uh-he-hey Tifa..." he murmured. She turned around smiled, "Hi Cloud." and power-walked the rest of the way to her bedroom.

Tifa slammed the door shut behind her and sighed heavily, dropping her towel and changing into her black skirt and white tank top with suspenders. Then stopped and rubbed her right wrist gently before putting her arm gear on.

She walked downstairs and out to the porch to wave good bye to her friends with Cloud, not bothering to ask Vincent to join them. The car stared up and started to roll away. Aeris smiled at Cloud and blew him a kiss, making him blush harder than ever.

Tifa grunted quietly and turned to walk inside, making a fist with her gloved hand. She stopped, "Somethings... missing." she muttered, looking around.

And something WAS missing. But she wasn't to suprised since Vincent **was** the type to just disappear and re-appear out of nowhere. She didn't think anymore of it, and walked into the kitchen to grab a granola bar.

She sat on the counter and sighed, opening it up and biting off a big chunk and chewing it irritated. She looked around to see if anyone was there, and spat the bar into the garbage, followed by the rest, and dug through the drawers.

Tifa took out a knife and rolled up her glove, the sharpestblade she could find. "Lockheart?" came a voice, causing her to startle herself and turn to throw the blade twards Vincent's head in an instant, which he doged easily.

"Jeeze Vincent! Don't scare me like that!" she scolded, quickly pulling down the glove over her wrist once more. Vincent cocked his dark eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

Tifa made a face and looked at the floor, pushing past him, "None of your damn business..." Vincent's crimson eyes widened in shock at her tone, then smelled the air.

"Blood?" he watched Tifa again, who had ran upstairs to her room. Vincent felt a strain in his mouth, but stopped himself from thinking about it. "No... not now..." he whispered, and the tingling stopped suddenly.

Cloud returned inside and stared at Vincent, "What's wrong with Tifa?" he asked, closing the door with the tip of his boot. Vincent shrugged, "Unno." and walked upstairs to his room as well, leaving Cloud downstairs all by his lonesome.

A warm June breeze combed through her hair as she let out a sigh to disappear with the wind. She leaned on the balcony railing with her arms crossed and watched the sun go down.

Tifa slid down to lean her back on the rail, closing her eyes for a breif moment before heading a sound from the guys' room beside her. She snapped open her eyes and looked through to see a shadow gliding above the trees.

"Just a bird..." Tifa sighed, standing up and walking to the bathroom after locking her bedroom door. She rummaged through the cabnet and took out a pair of cuticle scissors, looking at herself in the mirror.

---

Tears ran down her face as she leaned agenst the counter on the floor and shut her heavy eyelids to fall into another depressing dream and unhappy slumber.

Vincent walked quietly through the door and shut it behind him without a sound, walking up the stairs and wiping his lips. He stopped in front of Tifa's door as a heavy scent filled his nostrils.

"Why do I smell blood on her?" he wondered aloud, pushing his ear up to the door. He heard a soft cry coming from inside and reached out the golden claw he wore to touch the doorknob.

"It's locked?" Vincent questioned, standing back and sighing at the door. "Tifa..."

Later, Tifa's eyes snapped open as a sharp pain ran up her arm. She glanced at her wrist and the puddle of blood she had left on the floor. She sat up and sighed, having the same dream again.

She took the towel and wiped everything clean and put the cuticle scissors away before putting another clean outfit on, smelling something cooking downstairs.

Cloud smiled proudly at his bacon sitting in the frying pan. "Sweet." he smiled, "I have sucessfully made beacon!" Vincent rolled his crimson eyes at the blonde before hearing Tifa descend the stairs.

"Morning." she said, rubbing the crust from her eyes. "Oh, Good Morning Tifa!" Cloud sang, happily chewing a strip of beacon. Vincent's eyes landed on the young girl emotionless.

"Morning Vincent." Tifa said quietly, holding her arm behind her back as if he could see her wrist. Vincent only nodded to her, "Lockheart." and stood up, walking outside in silence.

"How can he walk in those boots?" Cloud wondered, shaking his head. "I wonder where he's going all the time?" Tifa asked, thumbing through the paper.

"Hey Cloud, listen to this: Officers find ten people with what seem to be _bite marks_ on their necks. Weird title, huh?" she stated, setting it down on the counter to watch the solider nod.

Tifa quietly read the rest of the article then pushed the paper to Cloud, who was licking his greasy fingers. "Just talk." she stated, then stood to walk outside as well.

"Why is it that everyone leaves?" the blonde wondered, blinking.

Tifa made a fist and walked down the sidewalk, staring at her feet. Tifa again started to feel her eyes sting, but shook her head and resisted it.

"I can't ignore it, but I also cannot posess feelings for him either... Damn life is _so_ difficult..."

She leaned agenst a nearby tree, hearing thunder in the distance, She looked up and saw a heavy bunch of clouds in the west horizon.

The girl sighed and sped-walked back to the house, noticing Cloud running twards her and waving his arms wildly.

"TIFA! THERE'S BEEN ANOTHER ATTACK!" This startled Tifa a bit, but she sprinted to him anyway. "I'll drive this time." Cloud said, touching Tifa's hand as she reached for the door handle.

With a light blush, she nodded and quickly moved her hand away, "Alright..."

She jumped in the back of their new pick-up, where Vincent was quietly sitting with his head hung.

"Gah!" Tifa squealed, causing Vincent to look up at her with his crimson eyes. "Sorry." she quickly added, crawling over to sit next to him.

Cloud had just started the car and sped off before Tifa could actually sit down properly, and when the eager blonde turned the corner, Tifa fell atop of the raven-haired man.

"Ah-" they yelped, Tifa's hand landing his chest and a leg over both of his. Their faces were so close, she had never noticed how hypnotizing his eyes were.

Vincent was happier than hell that he was wearing his cloak and that the collar was hiding his blush, but he needed to, but he couldn't - but they were just _so close_...

"Sorry Vin..." she stuttered. She winced when she felt his claw slide down her back, causing her to arch her back and put their foreheads together when she looked down at the space between them.

"Uh" he uttered at her movment, her chest was pressing agenst his own, she was right on him now, and she couldn't help but feel a bit aroused.

Vincent couldn't help it either,a hint of blood surrounding his nostrils from where her hand was, but when Cloud turned the opposite way and he pulled the back of Tifa's shirt so that she was right beside him.

The two comrads didn't look at eachother again for the rest of the trip. Tifa brought her legs to her chest and rested her chin in between her knees with a sigh, while Vincent put an elbow on the outside of the truck and spaced.

---

Once in town, Cloud pulled up to a gun store. They all quickly hopped out and walked quietly inside. Cloud was immedeately taken into the back room with the owner, followed by Tifa and Vincent.

"Some vampires broke in, stole six guns, and killed two of my employees." the owner cried, pointing to the crime scene. Cloud scratched his head since they never really did jobs like this, but continued to listen.

"I will make it worth your while..." the old man teased, and the blonde's blue orbs sparkled, "I'm listening..." Cloud began.

Vincent rolled his eyes and sighed, turning to go into the other room while the two negotiated, "This is a waste of my time. I'm going to look around."

Tifa blinked a few times before looking over at Cloud, who was pretending like he didn't care with his poture, but you could obviously see that he was interested to help this man.

Tifa sharply siged and followed Vincent into the next room, where he was so into staring at the counter.

"Vin? Vincent?" Tifa started, but the ex-turk didn't move his eyes away from the spot. "Come here.. I need to ask you somthing."

The young woman's maroon eyes widened and she felt her mouth dry up as she slowly walked over, thinking to herself 'Oh Gods does Vincent...? No, that's rediculus. He would never...' then again she could never tell.

She was finally beside the tall dark man and followed his gaze to a series of red spots on the counter, and then saw a handprint.

"Blood." he stated bluntly, snapping her out of stance. She made a face then looked up at him, "From what?"

"Vampires." he added. How could someone like him know so much about this? Then again, who really pays THAT much attention to Vincent?

Tifa was now interested in it, and stared at it a bit longer before sensing Vincent move.

She began to turn around but a hand rested on her shoulder and a voice that was accompanied by hot breath whispered, "What do you think?"

Her breath became stuck in her throat as a gasp entered her mouth. She had **never** been this close to Vincent before.

Vincent's eyelids closed over crimson orbs as he felt a strain in his mouth as he leant into Tifa's neck. 'I must have her...' he thought, parting soft lips to reveal sharp, pearly white fangs.

Tifa thought she couldn't breath, but finally let out a silent sigh as his name escaped her lips, "Vincent?"

The tall man stopped and closed his mouth slightly, "Hnn?" he asked, a bit disappointed that he hadn't gotten what he covited.

"Cloud's coming..." she finally whispered, and automatically he moved away from her to inspect the other side of the room like nothing happenend.

"And I will pay for your hotel bill as well." the ancient man said as he opened the door to meet the two. Cloud followed behind him with that same look on his face whenever he accepts a job.

Tifa looked up out of her daze long enough to realize that she was touching the spot where her ponding heart was, and clenching onto the side of the counter.

'What in the hell was Vincent doing? I shouldn't think about it-- but, it's as if I didn't want him to let go at all.' thoughts arose in her mind as she looked over her shoulder at Vinent, who was still looking around.

'What the hell was I thinking?' Vincent scolded himself. He came real close to getting cought that time. He traced a finger over some broken glass, glancing at Tifa from the corner of his eye.

She was lightly blushing, and decided to look around to take her mind off of things. She wasn't really paying attention when she tripped over somthing, and screamed.

Six eyes stared at her and then what she tripped on. Vincent looked away, Cloud's mouth hung open just like Tifa's did, and the owener shook his head solumnly.

"I apologize..." he began, "The graveyard workers havn't came yet." he covered the arm back up with the trashbag as Cloud went to help up the scared girl.

Cloud embraced Tifa's shaking body and felt her dig her nails into his shirt. "You okay, Tif?" he asked, brushing some of her hair away.

She could only nod, her voice unable to escape from the grasp of shock.

Vincent gritted his teeth together and crossed his arms, glaring at the counter. 'Cloud...' he thought enviously. But then again, he didn't love Tifa, he was in love with Aeris.

Vincent relaxed a bit before hearing a scream outside. He ran to the door and loaded his gun, grabbing the door handle and sent the wooden piece flying open.

In the time it took for Cloud and Tifa to get outside, Vincent was already half-covered in blood.

"What the hell ARE those things?" Tifa yealled, Cloud shrugged and pulled out his sword, running to help Vincent out.

Tifa blinked dumbfounded at the things they were fighting. They had fangs and were dressed in black and--

"AHHH!" a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and hoised her up, moving her hair to the side.

Cloud turned around at her scream, "TIFA!" he yelled twards her. She was squiming with all of her might to get out of the things grasp.

"What a lovely scent my dear... I bet your blood tastes good as well!" the thing said in her ear, the deathly cold hands brushing her skin.

"Help me!" Tifa cried, trying to move her arms to break free. She stopped moving when the thing behind her moved her neck to the side.

Cloud began running to her aid, but was knocked to the ground by two of the monsters and was struggleing to block with his blade.

The terrified girl shivered in it's grasp, feeling it's cold breath hover over her neck.

Vincent turned and aimed his gun at what was holding Tifa captive and pulled back on the trigger.

He sent the thing and Tifa down to the ground with a loud thud. Tifa slowly hoisted up her weight and looked at what almost bit her.

"It's a-- _vampire?_" she questioned. But she would save all of that for later, right now she needed to help.

The sky boomed with thunder and it slipped tiny raindrops from the darkness above them, which quickly turned into a heavy downpour.

Cloud was knocked to the ground a few times, but that was only because he took on large numbers at once, Vincent didn't really seem to fall at all, and Tifa had fallen once or twice.

All were just soaked through from the water. And the bad part about it was, that that part of town had really fertile soil, so some of the ground was coming apart and huge puddles were beginning to form.

Tifa, howver, had not noticed this. She was too busy beathing the pulp out of the vampires that she accidentally slipped and fell, the earth giving way beneath her.

She yelped but was quickly carried under the current, the muddy water surounding her and coming through her ears, nose, and mouth.

She came above water a few times before something grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the newly formed river.

Tifa's long chocolate hair and clothes clung to her body, and she looked dirty, but that didn't stop Vincent from heling her out.

The woman he had just rescued from drowning fell into him from dizzyness, and he felt somthing squish into him and made him blush.

Vincent shook his head and carried her wedding-style to the back of the pick-up just as Cloud sliced the last of the deamons.

Cloud senced a shadow lingering above them and glanced over his shoulder to see a last vampire with long silver hair and one black wing watching them.

The blonde frowned and slowly trudged back to the car with the least bit of screatches on him.

Vincent didn't even look like he was in battle, just like he was playing in the mud, and Tifa had a cut on her arm and a scratch on her cheek.

The rain didn't stop, it kept coming, so Cloud ran to the truck and hopped into the front seat.

He was used to driving a motorcycle, but Yuffie and Barret had tought him well how to drive, and this was his practice.

Vincent looked up at the sky and closed his crimson orbs, releasing a sigh. "Well, that was fun." he murmured.

Tifa coughed and caused Vincent to snap his neck her way. He blinked twice before shifting her weight so that she was inside of his cloak and was leaning agenst him.

Tifa shivered at the sudden warmth but was comforted by Vincent's arm draping arround her shoulders.

The car started up jsut as Vincent had his nerves tingling with the scent of her blood surrounding him. He glanced at her, but didn't take his eyes away from her beauty.

She was so content laying beside him. He wanted her so **badly**... but he knew that he could never have her, unless...

---

Big, maroon eyes opened widely, the black pupils widening so that they focused to the dimly lit candle above her head.

Tifa slowly lifted her head, noticing that she was somewhere else on a couch. She felt really warm too.

She clutched her arm as a sharp pain pierced it. She looked at where her cut was and noticed somthing red arround it.

"Am I bleeding that badly?" she whispered. Then she noticed that a heavy cloth was draped over her figure.

She looked down and noticed Vincent's cloak. With a light gasp, she didn't notice that her face was wildly blushing.

Tifa heard a light sigh before her, and turned her gaze to face Vincent, whom was sitting in a chair with his head hung and his arms crossed.

Vincent was sleeping soundly, and his bandana was out of his hair. The candle light lit up the most it could to reveal him to her, and she could finally see his whole face.

She shifted her weight and leaned closer to him, propping up on her arms, thinking that she wouldn't have to "hurt" herself tonight.

The young girl slowly put up a shaky hand, brushing his raven locks from his face. "Oh my god..." she mouthed to herself, because now she could see that Vincent truley _was_ beautiful, so terrifyingly beautiful...

Just as she leant her face in to get a better look, his hand grabbed her wrist in a split second and it startled her greatly.

Vincent's eyes snapped open to meet a pretty face. "Tifa?" he said quietly, releasing her from her grasp.

Tifa quickly sat back and looked away. "Are you alright?" she heard him ask quietly. Tifa nodded and said, "Sorry if I woke you up..."

He had sat there, for her, he had sat there and fell asleep beside her, and that made her heart skip a beat.

Vincent leaned forward and touched her face lightly, brushing her hair away to see her better. "I'm glad."

She looked at him and felt her mouth dry up. He fell asleep beside her AND he was worried? She felt like she couldn't swallow.

"Vincent--" she started, looking back at him. Gods, he was just too good-looking! She couldn't stand it, she just wanted to hug him.

And it was like he could listen to her thoughts, because right after that thought raced through her mind, he pulled her forward and hugged her.

Vincent dug his face into her hair, the scent of vanilla seeming to fill the air and she accepted the embrace.

Tifa hoped that he wouldn't notice her heart pounding out of her chest through is thin shirt, then closed her eyes and sighed, pretending to fall asleep.

Vincent blinked, then released her and laid her back down, pulling up his cloak over her torso.

"Tifa..." he whispered, mainly to himself but it was just an outloud thought. He ran his fingertips over her cheek and fngercombed her hair with his golden claw.

He leaned down and Tifa felt his warm breath above her lips, causing her to stiffen her shoulders. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Vincent?" came a muffled voice, "I'm going to my room, I'll slip your room key under the door."

Tifa knew it was Cloud, and she was kind of disappointed when the one beside her didn't kiss her.

Vincent sighed through his nose and moved his mouth up to her browline, planting a soft kiss on her forhead, then stood up, blew out the candle, and left; kneeling down to pick up his key before departing.

Once she heard the door close Tifa opened her eyes feeling herself blush. She looked at the door and sighed lightly, and for the first time since she had met him, Tifa felt that she was starting to have feelings for the ex-turk.

The martial artist shook her head and turned over to face the back of the couch, falling back asleep with Vincent's face in her mind.

---

Tifa stretched her arms above her head and rolled over, falling to the floor with a loud thud, yelping from the impact.

"Ow... Now, God damnit, who the hell...?" she didn't finish her sentence as she sat up and looked arround the room stunned.

"Wow--" she whispered, cupping her hand over her mouth at the rooms beauty. It was the absence of food that finally brought her back from drooling all over the wood finish.

Tifa leaned back on her arms for support and looked at the chandalier above the middle of the room, when her hand landed on somthing soft.

Tifa turned her gaze to the pile of red on the floor, and gasped when she looked at the clock beside the queen sized bed.

She jumped up from the floor and ran into the bathroom, skidding on the tile and admired it, then shook her head and looked at the shower.

"Whoa!" she gasped, her voice echoing through the room before she stripped and jumped into the shower.

It felt so good to have hot water running down her shoulders and back, and she didn't wait or hesitate to use half of the soap bottle brovided for her to wash herself.

Tifa poked her head out of the shower when she heard a knock at the door. She finished rinsing and wrung out her hair.

Tifa wrapped a towel around her body and walked to the door with her hair over her shoulder, bending over to pick up a small envalope. Opening it, she read it silently, mouthing the words to herself:

_To Miss Tifa Lockheart,_

_We are honored to have you staying at our hotel, and we would love it if you would grace us with your presence at the Cesestial Ball, in honor of the hotel's 20th Anniversary. Please wear your best dress, and arrive in the lobby at 9:00 p.m. on Saturday, July 4th. Hope to see you there, and enjoy your stay at Hotel Ellete!_

Tifa made a face and placed the card on the red silk sheeted bed before rummaging through the dresser drawers.

"All of my clothes are here...?" but she guessed that the old man at the gun shop sent the hotel employees to send for her things.

She picked out a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top with clean black boots in the closet.

Putting the clothing on, Tifa styled her hair the way she always did, and headed down to the dining room.

It took her about fifteen minutes to find it, including her little tour of the hotel on the way there.

Once she walked into the room, she noticed a bunch of rich people there already in dresses and jewelry; even the kids were dressed up!

Her maroon orbs searched for any sign of casual, and saw Cloud and Vincent sitting in the corner in the back of the huge room.

Her boots quickly trailed over the fine carpet as she made her way to them, Cloud looking up and smiling at her once she was in view.

Vincent was wearing his usual clothes without his bandanaor cloak and Cloud was wearing his except for his shoulder guard.

The girl quietly sat down, staring at the table in silence as Cloud continued talking about how much gil they were getting paid and what they needed to do.

Vincent nodded his head a few times, pretending to listen to Cloud but glancing at Tifa a few times, noticing that his bandana was still on her arm and it made his mouth curl up into a smirk.

"So, what do you guys think?" Cloud asked, Tifa and Vincent's attention directed to him. "Interesting..." Tifa murmured.

"Fine by me." Vincent said, crossing his arms and looking out the window into space-mode.

"Okie-dokie then!" Cloud smiled, putting his thumb up and winking at his friends, "It's settled."

There was a long silence before Tifa spoke, "So... did you guys get that invitation to the Celestial Ball next week?"

Vincent and Cloud turned their heads to Tifa, their eyes showing it all: Yes Tifa, we had getten one too. But Vincent felt his hand begin to sweat from the subject, considering it was Tifa after all.

And for the first time since Lucrecia passed, Vincent finally accepted that he was falling in love with Tifa.

---

Cliff hanger! Hurray!Sorry so short but please read and review! (hands out cookies to everyone)I'm working on the next chapter right now! (types insanely fast to get next chapter done)

Cloud, Tifa, and Vincent: (sweatdrop)


	3. Old Friends, New Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7

Chapter 2:

---

Vincent flopped on his bed and slapped his forhead. How will he tell her? How can he even look at her without blushing? Gods, he hated love.

To him it's used to be a fluffy word used to describe unmeaningful feelings, but now, all the word leads up to is the thought of...

"Vincent?" it was a female voice, and he recognized it immedeately. He lifted up his head and stared at the door.

"Hey! You in here?" she asked, knocking gently on the door twice. He shot up and almost sprinted to the door before opening it.

"Ahh!" Tifa yelped, her ear was pressed to the door but now was pressed to Vincent's chest.

She noticed that his heartbeat was speeding up, so she streightened and looked at him with a nervous smile.

"Here..." she quickly said, tossing her chocolate hair from her face. She held up a neatly folded cloak that she had washed, and Vincent gladly took it and put it on.

"Do you want to come in?" he asked after looking left and right down the hallway. No one was in it except the housekeeping maid and Tifa.

"Well, I don't--" she started, but Vincent dragged her into the room and closed the door, then locked it.

Tifa sat down on his bed and traced her fingers over the bedspread. She could fall asleep in these sheets, they were so soft and smooth...

Vincent turned to see her admiring the sheets, and slowly walked over to sit beside her in silence.

"Thank you." he said quietly, trying to sound as calm as possible. Tifa nodded her head, "No problem..."

There was tapping at the window and she was glad there was somthing to distract her from looking at him.

"It's raining again..." she sighed, then froze up when she felt Vincent's hand touch hers. Her eyes met his deep crimson orbs, and blushed.

"Tifa," he had no idea how to say this, so he just made somthing up as he went along, "Cloud must have someone coming to meet him, possibly Aeris, because he wants me to..." he gulped down what seemed to be a cottonball.

The martial artist nodded and smiled, "To escort me?" as she watched him nod, she couldn't help but giggle. He was acting like a child.

"Okay." she finally said. He smiled at her, which she thought made him look even cuter, and brushed his hair from his face.

It made her shiver at it's softness, 'I wonder how much conditioner he uses?' that made her smile, holding back another giggle as best she could.

"You look better without that silly bandana in your hair." she commented, sending a smirk to form on Vincents lips.

"So your saying that I'm ugly?" he teased, elbowing Tifa's shoulder, and glad that it wasn't her cut one.

"Well, no, I just--" the sounds of her voice faded in her throat as Vincent leaned closer to her face.

Vincent placed a hand on her chest and encouraged her to lay on the bed by pushing her down.

Tifa held her breath as Vincent shifted over so that he was on top of her. The girl parted her knees slowly and Vincent feel between them.

Tifa squeaked and closed her eys for a brief moment,"Vince-" his name became a soft moan as he brushed his lips over her collarbone.

Vincent rocked his hips slightly and ran the golden clawtips up her shirt, which made her moan again; and that satisfyed him.

Tifa's spine was shivering from his touch, and closed her eyes again while moving her head to the side, revealing her neck.

The raven-haired gunman saw the opportunity and licked her creamy skin, feeling her gulp with the tip of his tongue.

He felt slender arms wrap around his waist from under his cloak, heat rising into his lower abdomen.

Tifa bent her knees and brushed agenst the inside of his warm cape, feeling Vincent nip at her neck made her gasp again.

"Vincent..." she whispered in his ear, her warm breath hitting his skin. He lifted his head up to look at her, noticing that was was aroused.

He wished that she was wearing her skirt right now, but senced another presence walking to his door.

The young woman saw his expression and quickly let go, wondering if she was violating Lucrecia by doing his.

Vincent stood up and looked at the door as Tifa sat up herself, catching her breath while placing her hand on her heart to slow down it's beat, but the acheing was still in her chest and she wanted more from him.

But that just simply could not happen.

Tifa stood and speed-walked to the door, staring at her feet and not looking at him, "Sorry." she murmured, opening the door and walking out.

Vincent closed his eyes and sighed, mouthing "Fuck." (**Oh, sure, that's was so Vincent-like.**) And slapped his forhead again.

He walked over to the bed and lay back down, Tifa's scent still on the bedspread.

Then there was another knock at the door:

"Hey Vin! You wana go to a new club with me?" Cloud called from the other side of the piece of fine wood.

The ex-turk stood up again with a sigh and opened the door, wondering if he saw Tifa leave or not, "What time are you leaving?"

But Cloud only smiled.

---

Tifa sat on the windowcill under the open window, chewing on her fingernail while rocking and watching the rain.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..." she closed her eyes and shook her head slowly, "Not again... _please_ God, not again. I can't fall in love again..."

Tifa rested her head on her propped up knee, staring at the rain and humming a song to calm herself.

Then she began to daydream about Vincent, imagining that they went farther than they did in his room, but was interrupted by Cloud knocking at her door.

"Yes?" she called, not taking her gaze from the rain. "Hey Tifa! You wana come to a club with me and Vincent tonight?"

The girl then glared at the door coldly, somthing that she had never done before and it hut her eyes, "Fine." she sighed, and heard his heavy boots walk down the hall.

She lept up and ran to the door, opening it and asked him, "Where are you going?" Cloud looked at her over his shoulder, "The job we were hired to do." and winked at her, striding away.

A smile crept across her face and she disappeared back into her room to take a long, hot bath.

---

Once Tifa got out of the bath and threw her hair up into a bun as she looked for somthing to wear.

Again, the eager girl dug through her drawers and found a maroon top that shows her belly and the long sleeves hang from her shoulders and hide most of her hands, a black skirt with ruffles, and a pair of crossover high heels.

She pulled out a brush and combed through her hair, tilting her head and wondering how to do her hair. Her reflection beamed at her as she pulled out a curling iron, tapping her chin.

---

Vincent stared at the mirror, wondering how he had gotten himself into this. He had a black button-up shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He blinked at his reflection and unbuttoned the three top buttons of his shirt and smirked.

'Wait.. why am I getting so dressed up?' he wondered to himself. Vincent let out a heavy sigh and buttoned up two buttons.

"But Tifa is coming-" he thought, so he just unbuttoned one more and smiled at it.

Cloud walked in wearing a navy short sleeve shirt and blue jeans with black shoes and a black earring.

"So you ready?" he asked, applying another layer of hairgel to his head. What was it? Fifty-one?

Vincent nodded and walked out of the bathroom and to the door silently, having trouble getting comfortable in these new shoes.

His sences detected somone on the other side of the dor. He opened it quickly with his golden claw; only to see Tifa standing there.

She had curled parts of her hair and looked so beautiful, Vincent couldn't help but stare with wide-eyes.

A light shade of pink flushed arcross the girls face and she looked away. "You look nice..." Vincent finally said. 'You look **NICE**! Now why the hell would he say that? She looks drop-dead **GORGEOUS**!'

"Oh, thank you..." she replied softly. Vincent removed his gaze from her and walked back in to get Cloud.

He peeked around the door as Cloud asked, "Is that Tifa?" the gunman raised a dark eyebrow and slowly nodded.

Cloud's blue orbs widened and he checked himself again, "Does my hair look okay?" the blonde whispered.

Vincent rolled his eyes, "It's fine, an earthquake couldn't move it." saying it loud enough for Tifa to hear him.

Tifa smiled and put a hand over her mouth to hide her giggles, then noticed the scars and scabs from the blade she used last night.

She widened her eyes and panicked, looking around for somthing just in case her sleeve went up for some reason, since the shirt was tight around her torso then loosened up around her biceps.

Vincent wondered why the hell Cloud would give a damn if Tifa was here or not? He would just have to watch him closely tonight.

Cloud came out of the bathroom and saw Tifa, whom hid her hand behind her back as if he could see right through the fabric.

"Ready?" Tifa asked almost impatiently. Cloud nodded and smiled at her, "You look hott."

Tifa and Vincent raised their eyebrows as Tifa's blush grew heavier, "Tha-thanks..." she stuttered. She couldn't wait to be in the backseat with... oh crap.

Once they got out to the car Cloud ran up to the driver's door and hopped in, starting the car as his dark-haired friends reached the pickup.

Tifa, since her skirt was as short as it was, tried to figure out how to get up without her panties showing.

Vincent recognized her broblem and held out his hand once on the truck. Tifa smiled and gladly took it. He hoisted her up and then sat down with his feet over the side.

There wasn't much space in the back, and Tifa didn't want to be alone, so she sat down beside him and let her legs hang over as well, pressing her knees together and folding her hands in her lap just in case an unwanted draft comes along.

The car began moving slowly, then Cloud put the pedal to the metal once out of the parking lot. Tifa was afraid her hair was going to get ruined, so she secured it by pulling it over her sholder and under her arm.

Vincent made sure that her movements hadn't gone unnoticed, since he was watching her from the corner of his eye.

Just then he heard her sigh, "We really need to get some seats back here..." and she looked at him, frowning because he hadn't taken his eyes off of the street beneath his feet.

"Yeah." he said loud enough for her to hear. Tifa looked twards the sky and closed her eyes, "Any idea on where we're going?" she asked.

It's as if she thought he knew everything, but he just shook his head, "Some club I guess..."

The girl looked at him slyly, playfully poking his arm, and that made him finally look up at her. "Well, duh!" she giggled.

Vincent smiled and watched her take somthing out of her pocket. She handed it to him, "Here."

He gladly took it and put it in his hair. "Your a really good friend, Tifa." she had noticed that he hadn't called her Lockheart since that day in the kitchen, but she was glad he didn't.

'But I suppose that's all I'll ever be to him... a _friend_...' for a moment those words discusted her, and she turned away with a sharp sigh.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, then looked over his shoulder at Cloud, who was apparently dancing to the radio.

Vincent smiled and tapped Tifa on the shoulder. Her gaze followed his as he pointed to the window. She bit her lip and her cheeks puffed out until she burst out laughing.

Vincent couldn't help but laugh with her, somthing he had almost forgotten to do, and he felt good doing it.

The two pairs of eyes met again, and Vincent slowed down his laugh to a smile as he noticed Tifa's eyes.

Her once happy eyes had grown cold and sad, deeply emotional. He could tell she was suffering; and trying so hard to hide it.

"You look a lot better when you smile, let alone laugh." the girl stated. Vincent blinked and smirked teasingly.

"Even with my bandana on?" he asked, rasing a brow. It was cheesy, she knew, but she giggled at his little joke anyway.

But her fit of laughter and smile stopped suddenly as she saw his serious expression. At night, when the streetlights hit him, he looked so handsome...

She wanted him; _badly_. But she knew that she could never take that Lucrecia chick's place.

Vincent knew that Tifa was holding back from him, he wasn't retarded. He could read her like an open book, and it worked especially when he gets closer to her than she ever imagined.

They gazed at one another, slowly moving their heads closer and their eyes closing. He wanted her, she wanted him, it plainly worked out but Cloud was sorta in the mix of things.

Cloud stopped rockin' out to the radio once he glanced at his rear-veiw mirror, then slammed on the breaks and sending the two forward, a heartless expression on his face.

Tifa hit her head on the window with a clunk and slid down to a laying position, Vincent did a backwards summersault and hit his right shoulder on the window.

They both burst into another round of laughter as Cloud got out of the car, slamming the door behind him, "Sorry guys."

Confused and with a headache, Tifa sat up and looked around, "We here?" she asked, scooting off of the truck.

Vincent followed after rubbing his shoulder, "Geeze Cloud, are you that drunk already or are you just that bad at driving?"

Tifa laughed and accidentally snorted a few seconds later. Her eyes widened and she hid her mouth and nose behind her hands while the two guys laughed until they had to hold their sides to prevent from falling over.

Making a face, she punched them both. "Ow!" they whined as Tifa walked to the other side of the car to the passanger seat.

Cloud and Vincent smirked at eachother as Tifa opened the door, digging through the glove compartment.

Her fingers came across a small vile and she quickly sprayed the vanilla perfume she had hidden there.

All three met up again and walked to the entrance, eager to go inside. Of course, there was a bodyguard there, and a line, so it took a few minutes of waiting.

They then all turned to a black stretched limo as someone squealed with delight. The driver got out and walked over to the backseat door and opened it.

Tifa's eyes grew wide as a tall man with long silver hair emerged. He had on a smooth red silk button-up shirt with cuffs and a collar, black leather pants, and boots taht complimented the whole outfit.

Tons of girls began to crowd arround him with notebooks and pens, but his guards would not let them near him, he just simply smiled and waved at the girls as they practically flooded the street with drool.

"Who the hell is that?" Tifa wondered, but Cloud felt as if he knew him from somewhere.

Vincent frowned and said, "He's the most famous guy in town. Master Sephiroth, the worst son of a bitch you could ever meet."

The man called Sephiroth stopped when he saw the tall, dark gunman. "Why, hello, Vincent." he smirked, striding over to the trio.

He removed his glasses to reveal emerald eyes that sparkled, "It IS you! What are you doing in a place like this?"

Vincent crossed his arms and wished he had never came. That's two possible threats to get in the way of him and Tifa.

"And who is this charming young lady?" his green eyes admired her figure as he took her hand and bowed.

Tifa and Cloud's eyes widen with suprise, Vincent was just pissed, and Sephiroth was just showing off.

Then the wealthy man turned to the guard at the door and said, "They are with me."

Watching the buff guard nod, Sephiroth lead them inside, with the group of girls calling after him and saying that Tifa was a lucky bitch.

Her fingertips moved up to the bridge of her nose as she shook her head with a sigh, and Vincent glanced over his shoulder at her.

Septhiroth pushed open a loud colored neon green door to meet a black room with many colorful lights and futurstic-looking decorations.

It was, dare they say it, _retro_. The first to speak was Tifa, "Oh wow!" and she quickly walked down the stairs, followed by Sephiroth.

Vincent started to follow as well when Cloud puled out his vibrating cell phone.

"Hello? Oh, Hey Aeris!" Cloud beamed, and Vincent just left him there to find Sephiroth and Tifa dancing like professionals on the floor.

"You dance pretty well!" Sephiroth yelled over the music, causing Tifa to smile, "You too."

Another song came on and Tifa grinned, "I love this song!" she told him. "Me too!" he smiled, their dance moves going more quicker.

Vincent sat at the bar watching him in case he tries anything. 'You can't play innocent with me, Sephiroth. I know what you are, and I know what your after.' this thought eachoed in his head and he made a face.

The nezt song was a bit slower so they had time to catch their breath. The silver haired man held Tifa closely by her waist, making her blush.

They danced awhile, except closer than last time, and as the song came to an end, Sephiroth draped his arms around her again, lowering his head.

Vincent quickly stood up and walked over quickly, then noticed that Sephiroth had formed _fangs_.

Tifa felt a bit woozy and she rest her head on his shoulder, Sephiroth smiled and lowered his mouth to her neck, whispering, "Your mine."

"Tifa!" Cloud called from a few yards away. Cloud immedeately knew what he was dealing with: competition.

Sephiroth looked up as Tifa turned to face the blonde. She smiled and walked over, "Yeah?"

"I have to talk to you." Cloud said, glaring coldly at Sephiroth. She nodded slowly and said, "O..kay.."

Vincent had stopped and sat back down at the bar, 'Thank you Cloud!' he thought sarcastically. Cloud had opened the doors to meet the crowd of girls from outside, but Sephiroth was nowhere to be found.

Tifa sat beside Cloud on the steps, staring at the pavement. "Aeris says 'hi'." he muttered, wondering how she would react. "Oh," Tifa sighed.

"How's her mission going?" she asked, metting his eyes with her own. "Pretty well, she said she would be here in time to get to that Hotel Ball and I asked her if she would go with me-"

He stopped, knowing that he had upset her just by saying the 'A' word. "Oh, that's nice." she sighed quietly, and stood up.

She wanted to get away from Cloud right then for the first time, and looked around to see where to go.

"OH MY GOSH! IS THAT A RACOON IN OUR CAR?" Tifa yelled, running as fast as her heels could carry her.

The sad, hurt girl hid behind the tall buses and began walking to a nearby playground. It obviously had been abandoned because of it's old age and broken equipment.

She sat n a swing quietly and dug her toes in the sand, hoping the swing wouldn't break so she'd fall on her butt.

A crackling noise from the sand became louder and it came twards her. She looked up with glazed eyes and saw Vincent. Well, he was way better than being alone.

"What's the matter?" he asked, sitting on the swing next to him. Tifa looked away and sighed, "Nothing."

Vincent didn't believe her for a moment, "Cloud said I should check up on you since you obviously are mad at him."

Her neck snapped to look at him, "I'm not mad!" she almost screamed. She stood up and stood before him with her hands on her hips, "And how the hell would you know? Or even _care_ about my love life, Vincent Valentine?"

Vincent sigehd and stood up, looking down at her. Her expression soon faded into a blank one as he stated, "Because-- I have had my heart broken once before as well."

Tifa thought she was going to cry. Poor Vincent. He looked so hurt right now, trying not to remember Lucrecia right then.

Vincent shook his sadness away and put his hand on Tifa's cheek, which she gladly leant into as he added, "But that won't stop me from having other relationships," he gulped, "Especially with you..."

Tifa's eye widened as he leant down, locking lips before she could say anything. It felt weird, but also right to kiss him, she had known him for a pretty long time and was comfortable with it.

Vincent wrapped his claw around her waist and pulled her closer. Tifa put her hands up to his chest as his hand slid over her hairline and intertwined his fingers in her chocolate locks.

She slowly closed her eyes and deepened the kiss with great passion, pressing her body as close as she could to his.

Startled, Vincent winced at her movement and pulled away. Tifa bit her lip and stared back at him, streams of tears spilling over her cheeks.

Vincent made a face and whispered, "Tifa..." while wiping away her tears. She smiled at him as he lowered his head to her ear whispering softly, "I want you."

Her jaw dropped as Vincent tightly hugged her. 'He wants.. ME! Oh Gods, this is akward...'

---

Pacing in her room, Tifa glaced at the clock. It was almost two-thirty in the morning and she had been thinking about what Vincent had said all night.

She was in a long sleeve white button-up shirt that was long enough for her body.

She sat down on her bed and chewed on her nail again, staring at the window as it began to rain once again. "It's been doing that a lot lately..." she sighed disappointed.

Then she thought about his words again, and smiled to herself. "I have to tell him how I feel!" she gasped, and walked to her door.

She yanked it open and turned to the corner to see two shadows in the hall. She squinted to try to focus.

"Hello?" she asked, taking a step closer. One of the shadows turned to look at her with red eyes. Her eyes widened as her eyes focused and saw a familiar face.

"Vincent?" she gasped. Vincent dropped the limp body onto the ground, blood on his mouth with fangs.

"Tifa!" he exclaimed, slowly approching her. Tifa backed away, then turned and ran to the lobby with Vincent calling after her.

'He was lieing! He was LIEING!' she screamed in her head, tears running down her cheeks as she pushed open the doors and ran outside into the rain.

"TIFA!" Vincent called, following her outside.

She looked back over her shoulder at Vincent. Picking up the pace, Tifa sprinted to try and get into the car, but she bumped into something and fell into the mud.

Vincent was standing over her, and she let out a scream, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" and grabbed onto the nearest pebble and threw it at him.

Vincent easily doged it and looked back at where Tifa fell, but she was running back to te hotel.

The young martial-artist ran back up to her room, her shirt completely see-through from the rain, and shut and locked her door behind her.

Tifa quickly ran into the bathroom, pulling out the sharpest razor and pulling up her sleeve.

Pressing the hardest on her wrist, she let a stream of blood run down her arm. Dizzyness came over and and she stumbled back, ramming into the bathroom doorway and dropping the blade.

She looked around with slightly blurred vision and saw Vincent walking twards her.

Vincent stood in front of her and took her into an embrace, though she was weakening and pounded lightly on his chest.

"Let me go!" she sobbed. Vincent had the overpowering smell of blood surround him, he grabbed her right wrist and stared at the stream of blood.

Horrifyed that Tifa had done this to herself, and seeing old scars and new ones, Vincent's crimson orbs glaced at Tifa's face.

He stared at the blood again that had made her sleeve red as well, he lowered his head and brought up her hand, drinking and licking away the thick liquid.

"No.. please stop... Vincent..." she protested, but silenced the tears when he put his arm around her.

The vampire that she loved dearly took her wrist away, some of her blood stil on his lips and on the fangs he had grown from his canine teeth.

"Tifa-" Vincent murmured, lifting her up and throwing her on her bed. He had the door locked, so there wasn't any worry.

Tifa closed her eyes and tried to get up, but a great amount of pressure came atop of her body, and she couldn't move.

Vincent stared down at her face as he nudged his way between her legs, once again rocking his hips while licking at her wrist once more.

She tasted _so good_ to him, and he needed to be with her, to protect her, and to **love** her.

Slowly Vincent took off his cloak and tossed it aside, then lowered his face to crush his lips agenst Tifa's.

Tifa, on the other hand, was aroused by his touch and wasn't scared anymore. She wanted him inside of her, her hands were eager to touch every part of him as she slowly brought them up his shirt.

Vincent winced at her warm fingers lightly touching his skin and felt the heat rise in his chest once again. He thought it would keep her going, so he opened her mouth with his lips and slid in his tongue.

This startled Tifa a bit, but she was loving what he was doing. Her spine tingled and shivered when his hand went down her thigh and he applied more pressure to her hips.

Vincent moved his claw up to the top of her shirt and began to unbutton it one by one. Once at the bottom, he moved away the damp shirt to only see the middle of her body.

The dark shadow of his being made her get even more eager to have him. Tifa let out a gasp as Vincent licked her from her belly to her collar bone with his hot tongue, causing her to arch her back.

Tifa moaned as Vincent slid his hand between her legs, gently rubbing her sweetspot with his finger.

"Ah-- Vincent... stop.." she sighed in a shaky voice. Vincent smirked and took his hand away, "Stop?" he asked, teasing her neck with his tongue again.

"Uh, no, I mean..." Tifa was pulled up, arms wrapping around her waist as she eagerly undid his pants.

Vincent looked down and watched her, but pulled her up to his hips before she could finish. Tifa hugged his neck and pressed her chest into him.

Vincent groaned in her ear, using his claw to support himself, wishing that their underwear would just disappear and he could claim her as his.

Pushing her up to the headboard, Vincent bucked his hips every few seconds and it made Tifa squeak.

She dug her nails into the pillows as his hips hit hers with great force, wrapping her legs around him.

Vincent slid his claw from the wall to her panties, tightly tugging at them to get them off.

But then Tifa grew quiet and put her hands on her underwear so they would stay up. Vincent looked at Tifa with a confused expression.

Tifa looked away for she could not bear to keep her eyes on him, "Vincent," but he only blinked to show that he was listening.

"I-- can't..." she whispered.

The ex-turk sighed quietly and sat back to look at her after letting her go. Her eyes met his gaze and she looked as if she would cry again.

"I'm sorry." he said, hanging his head and collecting his cloak. She had stopped him once again, obviously she didn't want to be his, so there was no use on trying to persue the situation any further.

He walked to the door and reached for the knob as Tifa's mind barked at her, 'Don't just let him go! Go after him! NOW!'

Tifa obeyed her head and jumped up, running over to hug his waist from behind. She rested her head on his back, his long hair brushing agenst her face and made him stop.

"Don't leave..." she pleaded. But she did moan for him, and wanted to him badly enough to come after him.

"Tifa, this isn't right." he said in his low tone. She only tightened her grip. "NO!" she commanded, and Vincent stopped, afraid to move from her.

"Your not walking away from me." she said after a short silence. Vincent turned around in her arms and lfted her chin, kissing her tenderly.

Her hands stroked his back as she pulled away, "I love you Vincent."

"Ah-" the gunman inhaled sharply. She had finally come out and said it, but it ashamed him because of how he had scared her.

"Tifa... I'm glad." he murmured. She smiled up at him and kissed him once more, never wanting him to be the absence of his arms.

---

Vincent sat up in bed and looked around, rubbing his eyes to focus from the morning light.

He looked over to the other bed in the room and saw Cloud hanging off of the bed halfway. Vincent chuckled and thought it would be entertaining if he fell off of the bed.

But something cought his attention outside of his window. Vincent slowly walked over and saw Tifa, standing in the rain with her usual tank top, skirt, and suspenders on.

Thoughts of last night flooded back into his mind, and he could still taste her blood in his mouth. He shivered.

Tifa closed her eyes and sighed through her nose, drenched by the rain. She looked at the boy's window and saw Vincent watching her.

But it was like he was prohibited from seeing her from under the clothing, and that was why he was surely not going to stop from trying.

A limo pulled up beside her, and Vincent almost sprinted down to get to Tifa. 'He will not have her, and he lousy for trying.'

Tifa looked at the tinted window and walked over, bending over and supporting herself by placing her hands on her knees.

The window rolled down and the man sitting inside it pulled down his glasses, "Hello again, beautiful. I didn't know you were staying here too."

Tifa blushed at him compliment and nodded. He arched a brow at her, "Why in Gods name are you standing out here?"

The girl let out a nervous laugh, "Well, I don't know, I just--"

"Because you look very enchating when your hair is wet like that." Master Sephiroth said. "Uh.." Tifa gushed.

"Would you like to take a ride with me?" he asked, taking off his glasses and tossing his long silver hair back.

"Um.." she began, chewing on her nail. She stopped when a shoadow loomed over her.

"Vincent! How nice of you to join us!" Sephiroth beamed. Vincent frowned behind his collar, moving his gaze to Tifa.

"Could you excuse us for a second?" he asked quietly. Tifa nodded and waved to Spehiroth before walking to the door.

Vincent leaned over and put his arm above the window, "What are you trying to pull?" he asked harshly.

Sephiroth smirked, "I only want the girl." he scoffed at him. Vincent wrickled his forehead, "Don't you ever come near Tifa again!" he growled.

The silver haired man put his hands up in defence, "Hey, now, let's not be rash, shall we?" his tone sarcastic.

"I only want her blood. I'm not looking for love... like you." Vincent made a fist and stood up.

"Don't make the same mistake and lose another woman. Besides, I havn't seen you claim her yet." the window rolled up and the driver sped away.

Vincent watched the vehicle until it was out of sight, "Smart ass." he grumbled.

He slowly walked back inside and to his room, pasing Tifa's door and noticed that it was open.

He peeked inside and received a glare from Tifa, it made him shiver.

"What the hell was that all about?" Tifa asked, her voice a bit angered. "Nothing." he assured, crossing his arms and closing the door with his foot as she walked over to him.

"It didn't sound like nothing!"

Vincent started to get upset, "I said it's none of your business!" he growled, trying to control his temper.

"I think it is if your talking about me! What did you say to him!" she gritted her teeth madly.

"Well, Tifa," he started, "I was just telling him that it's not cool to pick up little girl off of the street."

"LITTLE GIRL!" Tifa screamed, causing Vincent to wince under his cloak. "What the hell are you talking about? It wasn't like I was going to have sex with him or anything!"

Vincent only sent a look at her that plainly showed that he didn't believe her.

"You think I was going to have SEX with _him_?" she asked, her voice cold and direct.

Vincent just looked away. She made two fists with her hands and wrinkled her forehead hard.

"Answer me damnit!" she ordered.

"Tifa, don't-"

"No! I want to know your answer!" she scolded.

"Tifa, stop it..." Vincent protested.

"Tell me NOW!" she yelled, sending a punch twards his gut. Vincent quickly grabbed her wrist with his claw, fangs bared and eyes glowing red. It scared her to see him like this.

"Don't piss me off, Tifa!" he spat, tightening his grip. Tifa winced in pain, "Ow, Vincent, stop!"

"Stop? You want me to STOP?" he sneered, tightening the claw more.

"Vincent! Your hurting me!" Tifa said, her eyes glazing over and trying to pull free.

As tight as he possibly could, the vampire held her wrist as tight as he could. "Hurt? HURT! How the hell do you think I feel with you yelling at me?" her wrist began to stream down rivers of crimson.

Tifa stared at him and gasped greatly to scream, "VINCENT!"

And it hit him like a smack in the face. Wait, it _was_ a smack in the face. His eyes returned to normal and his fangs retreated like scared dogs into normal teeth again.

Tifa's legs seemed to crumble beneath her as she collapsed to her knees on the floor, sobbing. She hid her face with her non-bleeding hand, a puddle of blood forming on the floor.

Vincent gasped at what he had done, kneeling before the shaky girl. He reached out his hand to touch her, but she pushed it away and avoided looking at him. "And to think..." she whispered mainly to herself, but Vincent heard it.

Tifa quickly stood up and brushed past him, still in tears. It tok him awhile for him ro realize that he had filled her with hatred for him, along with sadness and hurt.

"Tifa! Wait!" he called after her, staring at the blood on his gauntlet. "What was I thinking?" he wondered, then looked back at the door and felt his eyes begin to sting. "Tifa..."

---

Cloud sighed and walked over to the door as he heard a knock. "Hello?" he asked, pulling on the knob.

His eyes widened with shock as he saw Tifa standing there, her right arm gear bleeing and scratched. "Can I talk to you?" Tifa asked, still trying to sound like she hadn't been crying, but Cloud could tell.

He nodded and let her in, closing the door behind her as she sat on the bed and stared at the floor. "What's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside her and placing a hand on her quivering shoulder.

"I have to tell you somthing..." she said, raising her arm for him to see it, "It's about Vincent..."

The blonde's eyes grew wide with shock and he took her into his arms, "Oh, Tifa... I'm so sorry..." Tifa shook her head, "Don't be."

He pulled away enough to see her face but still had his arms around her, "What was it that you needed to tell me?"

The chocolate-haired girl took a sharp sigh and with a shaky voice she began, "Well, I think that Vincent.. could help us with the job. He..."

Cloud blinked, waiting for her to finish. Tifa looked at her arm and closed her eyes, sending another river of tears escape from her eyes.

"I think he's a vampire."

---

Another cliff hanger! Sorry if it was short (again) but I ran out of ideas for this chapter... two more to go! please reveiw!

Vincent: (growls) I hate you...

Gah! eh, heh heh, cookie? (sweatdrop)


	4. Crimson Eyes Unnoticed

Disclaimer: I hate these things... well, dare I say it, I don't own FF7. (tear)

Note: (thinks) hmm... I could add in another chapter or two.. maybe three... who knows? (I don't) other ff7 characters just thrown in here. Read and reveiw!

Chapter 3:

---

Cloud opened his eyes and saw Tifa laying beside him in his bed. He stared at the red splotches on her right wrist, and sighed.

'Poor Tifa... I feel so bad for her.' he thought. Sitting up, his blue eyes trailed over to the clock on the side of his bed.

**11:46 **was what it read. It was dark outside, so he assumed that it was nighttime. He had stayed with her the whole night, comforting her and wiping away her tears.

A feeling rushed over Cloud just then, and it made him want to hold Tifa and tell her everything was okay again, but he couldn't. He had Aeris.

Vincent was a lucky duck. He was incredibly attractive (not that Cloud ever considered this, just heard of it) and he had Tifa. But not anymore.

He didn't want to be a player, no one did, but the blonde couldn't just sit back and ignore Tifa's feelings, or, whatever was left of them.

Tifa sighed in her sleep and opened her eyes into slits a few seconds later. "Cloud?"

He snapped his neck her way to look at her, "Hm?" laying back down to see her face.

Tifa smiled and let out a soft giggle, "You snore pretty loud." Cloud chuckled and put his arm around her.

"I'm sorry Tifa." he sighed, gazing into her sad eyes. "What? For snoring?." she murmured to him.

He only shook his head, "Not that. About... that _thing_ with Aeris and me and completely ignoring you."

Tifa lifted her head and scrunched her forehead, "I told you I didn't care if you liked her or not."

She winced as Cloud leaned in and kissed her cheek, "I know, but I just got to thinking and I don't think it was really fair."

Tifa rested her head back down on the pillow as her companion held her back to sleep.

But were in Gods name was Vincent?

---

He was on top of the hotel mopeing. The hotel ball was tomorrow, and he had to go and pull a stunt like that. What the hell was his problem?

Jealousy. He was jealous that another man came between him and Tifa, but now she porbably won't even want to hear his name.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in!" a voice came from behind him.

Vincent quickly pulled out his gun and stood up, turning and aiming at the shadow who had spoken.

The other vampire held up his hands, "Easy Vin! Geeze, it's like you don't remember me." he blinked his sparkling eyes and walked from out of the shadows.

Vincent blinked and lowered his weapon back to it's holder, "Reno, what do you want?" he sighed lowly.

"Just wanted to say hi..." he smirked, shoving his hands in his pickets and walking up to stand beside him.

"Where's Rude?" the impatient man asked. The red head's smirk became a chuckle, "Too busy being Lord Sephiroth's lapdog. Why?"

Vincent shrugged, "Just wondering." and sat back down.Reno sat beside him with an arched knee, "Well, words out that there's this girl who's the pick of the litter..."

"Tifa Lockheart?" Vincent asked, noticing Reno's surprised expression, "You know her?"

Images of her bloody wrist and face full of tears found their way into his brain. He closed his eyes and nodded, "...Yeah."

Vincent crossed his arms as a long silence crept in. He knew what Reno was about to ask but he only listened.

"Is she hott?" he whispered, raising an eyebrow. The dark haired man laughed, which shocked Reno as well.

"Whoa.." he suttered. Vincent looked at him with crimson orbs that glowed in the moonlight, "What?"

Reno shook his head, "I just havn't heard you laugh-- _ever_." Vincent stared at his boots with a sigh, "Just somthing I had to get reaquainted with."

"She must work wonders." Reno dreamed, resting his chin in his palm as he stared at his gloomy friend.

Another silence. It was getting a bit akward so he sighed through his nose once more, "Yeah she's pretty hott..."

The redhead smiled and laughed. "Ha, I knew it! You buddies or somthin'?" he watched Vincent shake his head solumnly.

"I don't know anymore." he muttered. Reno sighed and stood up, patting Vincent on the back.

"Just keep in mind, Vince," he started, placing his hands back into his pockets, "If you don't claim her soon, Sephiroth will."

His eyes grew wide at his comrad's words. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to play fetch with Rude." and he disappeared into the darkness.

Glancing over his shoulder, the gunman stood up and grumbled,"Fetch?" Then he senced a presence below him.

She ran out of the building, holding her arm with her hand and looking around frantically. She soon ran to her right as a tall bald man followed her.

'Tifa!' Vincent's mind screamed. He leapt down and quickly followed the two, trying to be as unnoticed as possible.

Tifa yelped as she tripped over her feet, falling to the ground with a thud. First thing she knew she was returning ot her room, next thing she knew, she's running from a vampire who tried to shoot her arm off!

Tifa quickly scrambled up and ran into the woods. "You can't run forever!" the man said, pointing his gun again and shooting.

He hit the tree as Tifa ran behind it, hiding with a squeak from the loud sound of the gun. "He almost shot me!" she scoffed. "The fucker tried to SHOOT me!"

She bent down and moved as fast as she could to another half of another tree. Once the man was in veiw, she leapt out and connected her boot to his jaw.

He stumbled back a few feet, rubbing his chin and giving Tifa enough time to get away.

Running as fast as her legs could carry her, Tifa was picking up mud and grass and it was sticking to her legs but she didn't care.

Then, while hopping through a couple of bushes, somthing cought her in mid air around her waist.

"Whoa tiger! Slow down! What's your rush?" a redhead asked, smiling at her. Tifa tried to catch her breath before saying, "Someone is trying to kill me!"

Reno smirked and patted her shoulder, "Not while I'm here he won't." and took out a blade.The bald man came from the bushes and sighed happily, "Good, Reno, you finally got her?"

Tifa's eyes widened as she looked at the one called Reno, who had turned to look at her with an 'Oh crap' look.

Tifa spun on her heel and ran off once again into another set of trees. Reno turned and smacked his forhead, "Rude, you fucking dork! I almost had her!" he looked at what Rude was holding. "And your not supposed to KILL her!"

Rude held up his gun and said, "Its a tranquilizer." Reno blinked and let out a nervous laugh, "Heh heh... oh."

The two men went the direction of Tifa. "Here, kitty! Kitty!" Reno called, hearing a rustle. He looked in Tifa's direction, who was hidden in the trees, and threw his sword at the branch she was standing on, slicing it in half.

"Ahh!" Tifa screamed, reaching up to grab another branch, but there was nothing to catch her.

Tifa fell to the earth on her knees, falling over to her side and rolling up into a sitting position with her back agenst the tree.

Reno went to retreive his blade while Rude towered over Tifa, aiming his gun at her heart, "Nighty-night, beautiful!" and put his finger on the trigger.

Tifa brought her legs to her chest and put her hands over her head while shutting her eyes, "Somebody please-- HELP ME!"

Rude pulled back on the trigger, but it flew out of his hand with a loud PING! and cuased him to jump back, "What the-!"

A shadow appeared with glowing red eyes, "Release her, and I shall spare you both."

Reno's eyes grew wide as he fell to the dirt, "Vin--VINCENT!" he stood up and sighed, "Jesus Christ, man! You scared the hell-"

"I said," Vincent held up his gun, "Let her go." Rude and Reno backed off. "Screw this!" Rude said, and disappeared in the shadows.

"Vincent, we were only doing this because Seph-" his ear twitched when Vincent cleared his throat. Reno slowly backed away following Rude into the darkness.

Tifa lifted her head to see Vincent before her, his gun still in his tight fist. He didn't look at her, he didn't need to; and he was sure that she didn't want him to, either.

She jumped up and shook the leaves from her hair slowly, then looked at her rescuer. "Comon, I'll take you back." he bluntly stated.

He began walking but stopped soon after he felt Tifa hold him back with his hand, "Not yet..." she whispered.

He turned around and cocked an eyebrow. "I want.. to sit with you for a bit."she added. Vincent sighed, 'Oh great.. sitting, what a fun way to build a relationship with Tifa.'

They found a nearby log and sat down on it. Tifa hadn't let his hand go, but he didn't want her to.

Tifa blinked and rested her head on his shoulder, feeling him wince beneath her. "Why are you afraid of me?" she asked, closing her eyes.

Vincent questioned her asking him such a silly question. "I'm not." Tifa sat up and nudged his elbow with her own, "Liar."

"You hate me anyways, so there is no point in this conversation." he stood, ready to walk away.

Tifa made a face and pulled him back down, "Sit." she commanded. Vincent sighed heavily at her.

"So you think just by scooping you up into my arms and telling you everything is okay will automatically make things better?" he asked, irritated with her persistance.

"Well," she sighed, twiddleing her fingers,"If you want it to be..." the thought of him holding her again made her cheekbones deepen in a red tint.

"Well, that's not how the world works Tifa." and he stood again.

And was pulled back down. "Well, excuuuuse me Mr. Negitive!" she barked, "But I don't really care if you nearly killed me or not!"

She saw him look away, "Don't talk about that." he stated in a deep tone. Tifa puffed out her cheeks, "OOHHH!" she growled, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, at least one of us isn't willing to give up something they find precious to them!" she spat, and stomped off, leaving Vincent sitting there glaring after her.

His glare didn't last long, for when she disappeared through the tree, and sighed sadly and hung his head, staring at his golden boots, "Something precious..."

Tifa blinked, clutching the place where her heart was and lowering her gaze to the floor as he repeated what she had said, then quickly walked back to the hotel.

---

Vincent buried his face into the pillows and sighed, wanting to go to her and make love with her for eternity, but now she was ppissed off about somthing else.

At least it wasn't as bad. He knew she would probably forgive him by tomorrow, since Tifa wasn't one to hold a grudge.

Still, he wanted to at least just lay with her. His thoughts were smeared by the phone ringing. Knowing perfectly well that Cloud wouldn't wake up to it, he answered.

"Vincent?" Tifa asked through the reciever. "What?" he asked. "Can you.. sleep with me tonight?"

He blinked in dismay but couldn't pass up this chance, "Fine." he sighed, trying to sound as cool as possible.

"Okay!" she almost sang in his ear, "Wear your PJ's, ok?" and she hung up.

Wait.. what was she trying to say? Pajamas? Vincent shrugged and did what he had promised to do, and headed down to Tifa's room.

He decided to put on long black pajama pants with a matching black shirt and black socks before he left, then took out his bandana. As silly as it was to do somthing for Tifa, he did it anyway.

Like a cat Vincent crept down the hall to Tifa's room, where he knocked lightly on the door with his knuckles. She opened the door eagerly and beamed at him.

Tifa compared her laid-back white beater and black shorts to his choice in clothing, but only sighed. The room was lit by the blue screen of the T.V., which had been set on the floor in front of a tent-like fort made of the bedspread and couch.

Tifa dragged him in the room and locked the door behind him. "Well?" she asked, but he only glanced at her over his hsoulder before returning his eyes to the treats and movies strewn about the floor.

With ease, Tifa stepped over all of the stuff on the floor and sat on the pile of pillows in the fort, patting the spot beside her.

"You didn't bring a blanket..." she noticed as he sat down, looking through the movies. "Guess we'll have to share then." he teased, smirking to himself as he came upon a scary video.

Tifa blushed, then made a face, "Don't tease me!" she commanded. Then he looked at her with the same smirk, "Why not?"

She quickly shook her head and took the video from him, putting it in the DVD player before she could see what it was. Tossing it aside, she grabbed a snickers and bit into it.

"Your gonna get fat, Tifa." Vincent sighed as the opening credits started up. Tifa glared at him and threw a piece of popcorn at him, "I am not!" and looked at the screen.

Tifa's eyes widened, ralising what she had just put in. It started with blood and guts all over the place, and she scooted over to Vincent, holding onto the arm with his claw tightly.

He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow. "I hate this movie..." she growled more to the television than to him. "You're the one who put it in." he replied.

"Well, your-" the girl on the movie let out a scream, and it was as if Tifa was the same girl because she let one out as well, holding tighter to him.

Vincent tried not to laugh but froze when she shivered in fear. He let out a sigh, "This isn't why I came here, is it?" he asked half-heartedly. Her maroon eyes sent a look of confusion at him, then she shook her head.

"No, it's not." she murmured. "I wanted to sit with you, remember?" Vincent nodded and blinked, feeling her wince as a person was torn in half, "What exactly do you want to talk to me about?"

Her head rested on his shoulder and her hair tickled his arm before she began, "You're a vampire, right?" his mucles tenced at her question, but had to answer, though as ashaming as it was.

"Yes, Tifa, I am." he uneasily said, but sounded calm saying it since he wasn't looking directly _at_ her. "I see..." she bluntly stated with a shaky voice.

The man sighed heavily, placing his thumb and fore-finger on the bridge of his nose. "Tifa, don't-" he felt her head move and looked in her direction. Tifa was misty-eyed while she removed herself from his arm.

"Why couldn't you just tell me, Vincent?" she asked, seeming hurt once again. "I can't trust anyone..." he muttered, looking away from her, but she brought his face back by placing her hand on his cheek and rotating his head twards her.

"But you can trust _me_." he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out as she put her finger on his lips, "Don't distance yourself from me, just--" her eyelids slowly closed and brought her face to his whispering, "... Stop talking."

Tifa removed her finger and lowered her hand to his chest, french kissing him passionatly. Vincent closed his eyes and continued the kiss, feeling his wild hair fall over his shoulders as he put his hand on her thigh.

For a moment, he just wanted to take things slow with her, to just keep their lips sealed for as long as they possibly could. She began to draw away, but he kept her close by tracing his claw over her back and pulling her back in.

Tifa shivered and dug her nails into his shirt as she heard more sound effects from the movie, using her other hand to support her. It was a heavenly feeling to be in his strong arms, and she tried to pull away again so that he would pull her back in tighter.

But, sadly, he didn't. He slowly released her and blinked, staring at her moist pink lips. Tifa sat back and hung her head slightly before opening her eyes, her mouth still tingling from his hot tongue.

Vincent turned back to the television quickly and exhaled the breath he was holding. He felt her arms wrap around his waist and he brought his arm over her shoulders, resting his head on hers as they continued to watch the movie.

But they were so busy making-out that the movie was almost over and opening the ending credits. Tifa giggled and dug her face into his chest, "Okay, now I'm tired..." she yawned.

They settled into the fort and under the covers after turning off the T.V. and placed their bodies as close as they could to another. Tifa felt Vincent's lips brush hers again.

Smiling, the girl snuggled under his chin, "Vin, stop it. I'm tired." he sighed sharply like a chuckle and held her tighter, "I'm never too tired to love somthing precious."

Tifa brightly blushed until his raven hair fell over her face, making her calm once again, and they quickly drifted off to sleep.

---

Tifa's eyes lazily opened and came upon Vincent, who was sitting in the window and staring at the sun, resting his elbow on his bent knee. He had taken off his shirt and a light breeze combed through his hair ever now-and-then.

"You awake?" he asked, not bothering to move. She stood up and walked over to him, sitting across from the figure and staring at his torso. 'His pants are really low around his hips..' she thought, blushing. 'Wait, what? Gods, Tifa, are you some kind of desperate pervert now?'

Vincent moved his crimson eyes twards her and examined her as she looked away. "How can you stand the sun if your a vamp-" she started, but he interrupted her.

"It was a glytch in the system when Hojo did this to me." he said, staring back twards the sun. Tifa turned to look at him again and stared at his eyes, which seemed bright red like when he was mad, then they turned to her.

"What?" he questioned, annoyed with her staring. Her head swayed back and fourth and she scooted closer until she was close enough to run her fingers through his soft black hair.

It made her shiver, so she withdrew back her hand but he quickly grabbed it and pulled her to him, lowering his head to kiss her, which he had been doing a lot lately, but he just couldn't resist her taste.

He hungered for her.

Drawing back as he recalled when he first drank her blood through her wrist, and she blinked at him. Vincent licked his lips and looked at her, "Couldn't help myself." he quickly said.

Tifa giggled and stood up, walking into the bathroom and washed her face while Vincent went back to facing the sun, eyes closed and thinking.

She looked up at the mirror, her reflection staring back at her, then she noticed Vincent putting his shirt back on. "Are you going to that ball tonight?" she asked.

"Only if you're going to." he replied, finishing the last button. Tifa turned and leaned on the counter, "Of course I am!" Vincent smirked at her, "Well, okay then." and headed for the door.

"Cloud is probably looking for us to help with that vampire thing, even though he claims to having it almost solved." He called back before shutting the door.

"Well, bye to you too." Tifa scoffed before turning back to admire herself in the mirror. "Tifa Valentine..." she said dreamily and wondered what Vincent was going to do today.

Vincent had already gotten dressed and was finishing his collar when Cloud walked in. "Where were you?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I did some searching." Vincent said, brushing past Cloud's shoulder.

Vincent reached for the knob of the door before Cloud spoke, "You better stay away from her, Vin." his dark-haired friend laughed, "She isn't yours to claim, Cloud. In fact, you don't even love her."

He quickly exited the room, leaving Cloud dumbfounded and feeling like he had gotten slapped.

Tifa walked out of her room and decided to go for a walk. She tried avoiding everyone and sped-walked to the front of the hotel. She walked around back and saw a beautiful garden, with fountains and everything.

She chose the path with the least people on it and walked around, looking at the colorful scenery before sitting on a stone fountain. She put her elbows on her knees and rested her chin in her palms.

"God, I wish I had somthing to do..." she sighed, wishing that it was 8:00. She wasn't one to mope, but that's just what she felt like doing right now.

There was a loud intro melody before the owner of the hotel spoke, "Excuse the interruption, but the hotel ball room is being shut down, due to a fallen chadalier. The Hotel Anniversary will now take place in the Mayors' Building at 7:30 tonight. Don't be late!"

Tifa looked up at the hotel and frowned, "You better have a limo for me." she growled, then returned to her room.

She bumped into Cloud on the way there, and he was looking a bit depressed. "Cloud, you okay?" Tifa asked. "No, I'm fine." he assured, "Just at a dead end in the investigation."

Investigation? Gods, he sounded like he was a detective. "Well, okay then..." Tifa slowly spoke, walking the rest of the way to her room.

---

Tifa sighed and pulled her black, short spaghetti strap dress with slits going up the thigh over her head without tripping in her heels. Once she finally got it down, she noticed that it was a bit revealing, but she didn't care.

She had put on black pantyhose and threw her hair down and combed through it. She thought she would be the best-looking girl there.

Until there was a knock at the door.

"Tifa? Tifa! Oh gods, I hope this is the one." a muffled voice said. "Yuffie, you've said that about the other twenty-five doors!" another one replied annoyed.

Tifa opened the door and saw Yuffie standing in a pastel yellow dress with ruffles and glitter that went to her knees and matching heels. And then there was Aeris. She wore a long powder-pink gown and the sleeves fell over her shoulders. She wore white heels and long white gloves that went to her elbow and her hair was in the usual braid.

She looked like the prettiest girl here.

The trio walked downstairs, halfway down Yuffie broke the silence, "So..." she started in a teasing voice, "I heard you're going with Vinny. That must make you the luckiest girl here!"

Tifa blushed and elbowed her friend in the arm as they heard a whistle from the bottom floor. "Wow. You gals sure look pretty hott tonight!" Cid decalired, playfully winking at them.

A fit of giggles broke out and Tifa paused when she saw Vincent. He was wearing a tux and had his arms crossed staring at the floor like always. Cloud held out his arm to Aeris and she gladly took it, heading out to the limo with Barret and Cid who were all also wearing black tuxedos.

"He looks pretty good tonight, Tifa." Yuffie whispered, yanking her down the rest of the stairs to get the move on. "Yuffie, shut up!" she hissed before reaching her escort.

"You look lovely, Tifa." Vincent said, smirking at her. She blushed harder and looked away, "Tha-Thank you." and took his right arm since Yuffie was hanging on his other one. It must be that claw she's so amazed with.

They all fit perfectly in the stretch limo, staring at eachother in silence until Barret and Cid broke out the sparkling cider. "I wanna meet that Lord Sephiroth cutie!" Yuffie said, chugging down her fourth glass.

"Whoa, slow down there, Missy." Barret warned. Cloud and Aeris were holding their own conversation about eachother's trips and all that was left was Tifa and Vincent, who hadn't said anything to another at all.

"Hey, Vin!" Cid smiled, holing up the bottle and shaking it, "Only enough for two glasses!" Vincent sighed and nodded his head. He took them in his hand and looked at Tifa, who was holding her head and staring out the window.

Vincent smirked and elbowed her, causing her to look at him. "oh.." she gushed, looking at what he was holding. She gladly took it and went back to spacing out the window.

"Time for a cigarette!" Cid sang, pulling out a box of matches. "Cid! Not in the car!" Yuffie exclaimed, "Cut it out, Cid!" Aeris commanded. "Bite me!" Cid spat, putting the stick in his mouth.

They all heard a click and looked at Vincent, who was aiming his gun at Cid, "Put it out, Cid." he stated.

Everyone gasped, "VINCENT!"

(Now how did THAT get in there? heh heh heh...)

---

The group walked into an amazing dome full with food, a bar, and people dancing to the orchestra in the back. Cid and Barret automatically went to the bar, Aeris pulled Cloud out onto the dance floor, and Vincent wan Tifa were looking around, a few feet away from eachother.

Yuffie came inbetween them and draped her arms over their shoulders, "You two need to dance! Comon! This is where all the action is!" and she smiled widely.

"Yuffie I don't--" Vincent stopped mid-sentence when he saw a familiar face: Lucrecia. And she was being escorted by... SEPHIROTH? Yuffie gasped and oogled over Sephiroth, running over to introduce herself.

Tifa saw Vincent's expression and looked away, preparing to join Cid and Barret until someone gently grabbed her hand. "I believe we have met before?" the person asked. Tifa turned around and saw Sephiroth smiling at her.

Vincent crossed his arms and looked at him in discust, wishing that his so called 'friends' didn't lock his gun in the car so he could pump lead into his thick crainium.

"Care to dance?" he asked. Tifa looked over at Vincent and saw him shrug, then nodded back to Sephiroth. He led her out onto the dance floor as the orchestra started a new song.

Sephiroth looked back over his shoulder and smiled at Vincent, "Keep my friend company, will you?" and disappeared with Tifa into the crowd.

"Let's dance." she said, yanking Vincent out to the floor as well. He nearly fell over.

"He seems happy to see her again." Sephiroth said, striking Tifa's attention as they twirled about the floor. She looked away, "I don't know what your talking about..." she muttered.

Sephiroth dipped her and brought her back up again, "Oh, comon, you knew he loved Lucrecia all along. Just look at him."

Tifa stopped as Sephiroth did so and slowly looked over to him. He looked like he was having fun... just a bit. Aw, hell, who was she kidding? He looked like he was having the time of his life!

But he wasn't.

"You see?" the man looked back at her as she stared at the floor, "He never _really_ loved you. You were just her replacement until she fell into his arms again."

Sephiroth smirked when he saw one of her tears splash on the floor. She pushed away from him and hid her face in her hands, running out the big glass doors that led outside.

Aeris stopped as she noticed Tifa, then looked at Sephiroth, who was smiling evilly. "Hold on a second, Cloud." she said, and marched over to Vincent.

Cloud watched as Aeris tapped him on the shoulder and point twards Tifa's direction, then he looked over his shoulder. "Poor Tifa..."

Tifa wiped her tears away but they wouldn't stop. Lucrecia's replacement? Of course... she was the only one he had ever loved. She mentally laughed at her foolishness.

She hugged her arms as she walked alongside the beachshore, which was cool and all since it was the tip of town, and negative thoughts ran through her mind. Her heart was broken once again. She hated love. She _hated_ it.

Then there was sound of footsteps in the sand, and Vincent emerged from the shadows. "Tifa?" he looked around until he saw her, and she refused to return his gaze.

"Tifa, why did you-" he reached out to place his hand on her shoulder, but she quickly drew away. "Don't touch me." she said coldly. It scared him how hateful her tone was with him.

They stood there in silence as a wind sighed over them. "Why?" she asked, feeling another wave of anger and sadness sweep over her. Vincent cocked his dark eyebrow at her.

Tifa turned around, face full of tears and teeth pressed together, "Why did you have to lie to me?" her words echoed in his mind, and he felt his heart stop cold for a few moments.

"I didn't lie, Tifa." Vincent calmly said to her, "He brought a look-alike to dance with me and trick me." she turned away from him and walked away, holding her arms again.

She wanted to kill him so _badly_ right then. Tifa's knees suddenly gave way beneath her and she fell into the shallow water, hanging her head and sobbing as she dug her nails into the wet sand.

Vincent took pity on her and walked over, placing his claw on her shoulder and kneeling down to face her. She began to wonder if the ocean would overflow with the help of her tears.

"Let's go back, okay?" he asked, lifting up her chin. He helped her up and put his jacket around her, the water's edge gently touching their feet before drawing back into the sea.

Tifa smiled to herself but hadn't looked up. Then she started laughing. Vincent looked at her as though she had gone crazy as she started running out into the water.

She stopped when it got her ker knees and looked at him, "Catch me if you can!"

The ex-turk thought it was funny that she wanted to make up with him by playing tag, so he joined in with her little game. They soon became soaked, the salty taste of ocean water filling their mouths as they laughed.

Vincent grew tired and began to slowly trudge through the water back to shore after collecting Tifa, who was still giggling. "I think the water has gone to your head, Tifa." Vincent chuckled.

Tifa squirmed out of his arms and faced him, trying to walk backwards while the water was still past her ankles. The girl took his hands and smiled, their long, dark hair sticking to their face, shoulders, and arms.

Tifa's heel tripped over a shell and sent her falling backwards. She tried to keep her balance on Vincent but he fell as well. He landed on her at an angle and she burst out laughing again.

"I think- I think you hit my funnybone!" she giggled, trying to help him up. Their legs were intertwined with another and took some time to get strait. Vincent sat upright and smiled at her.

Sand was sticking to parts of their bodies and she thought he looked funny with half of his face covered in sand; so she straddled over him and lightly brushed it away.

Vincent felt her fingertips brush across his lips and he shivered, jerking away. Tifa smirked slyly and scooted up his legs closer to him.

Her arms draped around his sholuders and she lowered her head to kiss him. She had fogiven him, and he was pleased. His tongue slid into her mouth and she returned the action.

His hand slid up her thigh to under her dress to her pantyhose line. He took ahold of them and pulled them down to her lower thighs, then returned his hand back up her dress.

Tifa arched her back when she felt him touch her skin, and thought that she needed to take it a bit further than just kissing him.

Lips still locked, Tifa took back her arms and unbuttoned his shirt, stroking his skin softly before removing her dress straps from her arms. The black piece of clothing fell to her hips and Vincent stopped when he felt it hit his wrist.

He looked at her as she pulled away, hugging her arms and biting her lip. Her chest was bare! His crimson eyes returned to hers and she blushed.

Smirking, Vincent rolled on top of her and moved her arms away to her sides. He stared at her for a second, then hovered over her while using his claw to support himself.

He passionately began to kiss her again and undid his pants so that his boxers were revealed. She felt him push his hips to hers and inhaled sharply through her nose at his arousal.

Fireworks began to blow up in the sky, and everybody went to the front of the building to watch them, not noticing that Tifa and Vincent were still gone.

Vincent rocked his hips and shuttered when their chests touched together. He broke the kiss and brought his hands up to the sides of her head, slowly bucking his hips.

Tifa's moan was drowned out by the bright sparks in the sky and Vincent sat upright again, his eyes moving from her to the sky. Tifa sat up with him and placed her hand on his chest.

"Tifa..." he sighed, putting his hand on her cheek and leaning into her ear. "Yeah?" she asked, her stomach aching and heat in her chest. Vincent sighed in her ear once more, "Your mine."

---

It seemed like a long way back to the hotel. Tifa and Vincent eventually stopped their "get-together" and regrouped to leave. Everyone seemed tired after watching all of the fireworks, it hurt their eyes.

Everyone was awake except for Cloud and Vincent, who were happily holding the girls they had escorted. "Vincent?" Cloud asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes Cloud?" he responded awhile later. Cloud rested his head on Aeris's and blushed. "Do you... think I can have the room tonight?"

Vincent chuckled and nodded, "Alright. I'll just sleep with Tifa tonight." and it made Cloud smile that Vincent was trying to toss the funnies back and fourth with him.

---

Wow. Really long chapter this time. Leamon is in the next one but plz read and review!

Tifa: blushes What do you mean?

Vincent: blushes harder than Tifa

hahahahahahahahaha! You know you want to, Tifa.

Tifa: I, uh... gotta go... bye!


	5. Cliffhanger Death

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7, but I can screw around with it!

Author's Note: The beginning of this chapter is a hardcore leamon, so if you don't like it, you can either skip it or just not read at all. DON'T LEAVE ME BAD COMMENTS! Oh yeah, and this chapter is really short.

Chapter 4:

---

Tifa placed a hand on the shower wall and gasped as Vincent helped get the rest of the suds off. Her back was to him until she turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The hot water was hitting his shoulders and steam filled the bathroom. Vincent trailed his hands down Tifa's back and picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, groaning in her ear as he felt himself slide into her.

"Tifa... your really tight..." he whispered as she cried out softly. She hugged his neck tighter as he moved his hips and slid out and back in again, which gradually became a faster motion.

Tifa's jaw dropped and she dug her nails into his skin as he brushed her sweetspot every time. The girl squeaked as Vincent began licking and nipping her neck.

"Oh Gods..." she moaned. Vincent knew that this was his chance, but he would have to do it RIGHT as she reaches climax. His canine teeth grew into fangs and he buried his face into her neck.

Tifa dug her nails in harder until he bled, and it made him wince but he knew that it was now or never. "VINCENT!" his name escaped her lips through a moan and he sank his teeth into her flesh.

Blood trickled down her collarbone as he pushed her agenst the wall, putting a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams. She didn't know that THIS was what he had meant.

Then suddenly, Tifa blacked out, last seeing Vincent pull away with crimson lips before his kissed her with them.

Another dream of Cloud killing her replayed in her mind, but the ending had a twist this time: There was another dark shadow who took her in it's arms and carried her away with it, his name echoing through the air as she struggled to stay awake.

Then she really woke up. Tifa _was_ in his arms and staring at his peacful expression. 'Well, at least he doesn't snore...' she thought, then a piercing pain shot up to her neck, and she touched it with the tips of her fingers.

Tifa felt the pain again and put her hand down with a sigh. She looked back at Vincent, who's eyes were open now. "You alright?" he whispered, hot breath caressing her skin.

She nodded and buried her face into his chest, listening to his heart race. "Yeah I'm okay..." she sighed, having an extreme migrane from the loss of blood. His hair was dry and had fallen over her face. It smelled like her shampoo.

She giggled, causing him to look down at her with a arched brow, "What's so funny?" he asked. Tifa shook her head and they stared at another for what seemed to be a long time.

Vincent glanced down at her lips several times before kissing her. Tifa was his now, and no one could change that. He pulled away and stroked her back, reminding her that they were still commando (lol) under the blankets.

His brought his fingers up and combed her hair out of her face. He could have never wanted this with Lucrecia, not even dream about it. Well, he had dreams of it before just the whole claiming her as his part.

"I love you, Vincent." Tifa whispered to him. He smiled and continued stroking her back, "I love you too, Tifa." and gently kissed her once more.

---

Red eyes snapped open at an absence of his arms. Vincent sat up and looked around, the sheets falling into his lap. "Tifa?"

He shot up and dressed into his regular clothes he had brought before Aeris and Cloud locked themselves in the room before noticing the note:

_I'm sorry, Vincent... I had no choice._

_-Reno_

'Why, that filthy bastard!' Vincent thought. He gritted his teeth and left the room after tossing the notecard over his shoulder.

He flew over rooftops at the speed of sound, eyes flaring like fire, fangs bared, and feet feeling like they were to fall off. Soon he came across a familiar mansion in the middle of the town and jumped from the roof to an open window cill.

Quietly, He brought up his claw and made a circle in the middle of the glass, removing the circular piece and unlocking the window. Vincent stepped into the room with ease and noticed a green light coming from the bookcase.

Vincent crept over and peeked through a hole and gasped sharply. Tifa was laying on the floor and Sephiroth was smiling above her.

"Reno, please take care of this nusence." he ordered, and the redhead quickly obeyed, scooping Tifa up in his arms.

Sephiroth made a face and turned twards the secret door just as a bullet shot at him and scratched his cheek.

"Vincent, how nice to see you!" he said cheekly. Vincent held up his gun and puled the trigger, Sephiroth making no attempt to dodge it.

It hit him in the chest and sent him stumbling back onto the floor. Vincent ran over to Tifa as Reno disappeared somewhere and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Tifa?"

The girl looked up at him with glowing red eyes and pushed him away so hard that he crashed into the wall.

Tifa stood up and swayed a little, her head hung and her bangs hiding her face. Vincent stood up and wiped a bit of blood from his mouth.

"Tifa... what the hell is wrong with you?" he asked, beginning to walk over to her.

Punches were thrown. Words were said. Things were done.

Things. Vincent suddenly noticed a chain around her neck. "What the hell?" Tifa lunged at him and they rolled around for a bit.

He had no choice but to fight her back. Because he loved her.

Vincent kicked her off of him and she rammed into the counter, glass testubes breaking everywhere behind her. Grasping a piece of glass, Tifa sprinted twards him but slowed her pace.

His dark eyebrow shot up as she rested her head on his chest, and that made him lower his guard.

Toned arms wrapped around his waist and she began to sob. "I'm sorry, Vincent. I love you... so much..."

Vincent returned her embrace before feeling a sharp pain in his back. He heard Tifa sob louder and dropped his jaw when the piece of glass she had just stabbed him with was torn out.

And somthing clicked. Vincent shed a tear as Tifa dropped to the floor with a sharp gasp, holding her bleeding side.

Then the whole entrance blew up, and Vincent covered his eyes to see Barret, Aeris, and Cloud in the doorway.

"What have you done?!" Aeris cried, running over to Tifa's limp body. She reached out to touch her shoulder but she heard a clacking sound.

Vincents gun barrel was right in front of her face, "Don't touch her, or I'll shoot you too."

Cloud quickly retreaved Areis, "What the fuck is WRONG with you?!?" he screamed.

Vincent winced but turned on his heel to leave, crying silently when his back was to everyone.

Six eyes turned back to where Tifa once lay, but there was only a stream of blood on the floor.

"Where'd she go?" Aeris asked, clutching Cloud's arm.

---

Yes, this may be a short, incomplete chapter, but THERE IS A SEQUAL!! laughs evilly I'm working on the first chapter for the sequal right now, it's called "Crimson Bullet" OK? sheesh.

readers: growl angrily

heh heh. Suspence rulz


End file.
